


Fall Wonderland

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael wants to do something nice for Alex, and thus the first annual Guerin and Manes Fall Wonderland is born.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Fall Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to participate in Michael Guerin week because life is crazy, but wanted to whip up something to showcase Michael being his kind self and he and Alex loving on one another.

“Michael. What is going on?”

Michael wasn’t sure what Alex’s reaction to his surprise would be, but he was hoping for more bewilderment and awe, and less skepticism and mild disdain.

“Welcome to the first annual Guerin and Manes Fall Wonderland!” Michael exclaimed as if it should have been wholly obvious to Alex.

“What the hell is a Fall Wonderland?”

Michael crossed over the backyard to stand by his love, who was still holding his bag and rooted to his spot by the backdoor. “Well, I don’t actually know. But that’s what Isobel called it when I told her my idea.”

Alex stepped further into the backyard, and Michael watched his face slowly start to soften as he took a more in-depth look at what Michael had done.

There was a small poker table in the center of the small outdoor space+ littered with carving tools and two rather large pumpkins. To the left of the table was a large metal basin, which sat atop another small table. Once Alex got closer, he saw a sea of red delicious apples floating across the surface.

He then walked around the other side of the pumpkin table and saw a cornhole setup, the boards decorated with intricate pumpkin designs.

Michael let Alex take it all in, holding his breath as he waited for his boyfriend to either thank him or continue to question what he was thinking.

“You did all this?” Alex asked that bewilderment Michael was hoping for flooding every word.

He walked up to Alex and took his messenger bag off his shoulder. “I did. You’ve been having a hell of a time lately with work and life. We could use a little night off from the grind to have some fun.”

Without warning, Alex grabbed Michael by the collar of his tan jacket and pulled him into a blistering kiss that left Michael moaning and gasping for the cold air.

“Whoa, Captain,” Michael squeaked out reluctantly, breaking free from Alex’s intoxicating lips. “There will be plenty of time for that later. But first, I need to beat you in cornhole!”

Michael deposited Alex’s bag on a nearby chair, and the two got in set up to play a game of cornhole. The rules were easy; they each got four throws every round, and whoever had the most points after four rounds was the winner.

After the third round, Alex was up ten to Michael’s five, and he was getting cocky. “Come on, Guerin. I thought you were going to beat me.”

“Listen, I know you had a long day, and I didn’t want to come right out of the gate beating you,” Michael said with a devilish grin. The truth was cornhole was just not his game, and half of his beanbags missed the board entirely.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s it.” Alex laughed before tossing another beanbag that landed directly in the hole.

“Bobbing for apples is much more up my alley. I’ve got a killer bite.”

Alex sunk his last beanbag and looked up at Michael with a fire blazing in his eyes. “Don’t I know it.”

Michael couldn’t help but howl with laughter. He decided not to take his last throws, as he was too far behind and instead made his way over the table with the basin and apples, Alex close behind.

“You need the rules for this one?” Michael asked, tossing his jacket off and throwing it on the table with the pumpkins. He was getting ready to get in position next to the table, but he stopped when he noticed Alex gawking at him. “What?”

“Are you wearing a cardigan?”

Michael looked down at himself and the black cotton cardigan he had buttoned up to his chest. He’d thrown it on over a white undershirt earlier when he set everything up and hadn’t taken it off. It was an old Christmas gift from Isobel he’d never worn until today, but now that he thought about it, it fit the fall theme well.

“Do I look ridiculous?” Michael asked, a little heat rushing up his neck.

“You look sexy as hell,” Alex said seductively. “I’m pretty sure these apples will be okay if we head inside for a little bit.”

Michael shook his head. “No. We’re going to have some fun outside the bedroom. Put one minute on your phone timer and watch me go to work.”

Alex rolled his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips, and did as he was told. Michael thrust his head into the cold water when he yelled go and began furiously yapping at apples. He wasn’t counting as he went, just doing his best to sink his teeth into one and spit it into a nearby bucket he set near the table.

When Alex finally yelled stop, he wiped his wet curls back and rubbed the cold water out of his eyes.

“Damn, babe. You got fifteen apples,” Alex said as he counted through the bucket.

“Try and beat that,” he said, emptying more unbitten apples into the water for Alex.

He took his leather jacket off and placed it next to Michael’s before assuming the position. Michael had no idea how he looked when he was bobbing, but Alex was a mess, and Michael tried his best not to laugh as Alex tried and tried to grab apples but failed miserably.

At the end of the minute, Alex had only managed five apples, but Michael could tell by his pleased expression that he was having fun, which was the whole point of the evening.

Michael ran inside to grab a towel to wipe their faces and hair and came back outside with two beers. They sat down at the table with the pumpkins, and Alex immediately began inspecting his pumpkin, and Michael could tell his gears were turning, thinking about how he was going to carve it up.

“This one is for all the marbles. You ready?”

“Who’s judging?” Alex asked as he picked up a knife, itching to get to work.

“Isobel and Liz. I told them we’d send a picture of them tonight to judge.”

“Sounds good. May the best man win,” Alex said with a wink before getting to work.

They both took the competition seriously, only talking to rib the other about their progress and only stopping to get fresh beers. Without stencils, it took them both a little awhile, but Michael loved the way his witch came out, and judging by how hard Alex was concentrating, he knew his was going to be amazing.

“Okay. Finished,” Alex finally said, whirling his pumpkin around to face Michael.

Alex had carved a beautiful cat into his pumpkin, and it blew his witch out of the water. But the proud look on Alex’s face and the beauty in his eyes made any hint of mild jealousy fade away as quickly as it came.

“I don’t think we even need to text the girls. You won,” Michael said happily.

“I think it’s a tie. Yours is beautiful, too.” Alex reached across the table for Michael’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I really needed this. Thank you.”

Michael leaned closer across the table, his voice low. “You don’t have to thank me. This was for the both of us.”

“I do have to thank you,” Alex began, breathing in a shallow breath but letting out a long exhale. “When we first got together, I was the happiest I’ve ever been. And each day, I keep thinking my happiness will just stop or level off because I’m not used to this. I’m not used to this kind of happiness. But it just keeps growing every single day. Even though I’ve been stressed lately and moody, I want you to know that underneath all that, I’m so happy to be with you. You are the one good, stable, constant joy in my life.”

Michael wanted to climb across the table and just devour Alex’s lips but instead chose a different approach. He let go of Alex’s hand and walked around the table before sitting on Alex’s lap gingerly. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and leaned their foreheads together.

“Loving you is the best thing I will ever do,” he whispered. “You want to take this inside now.”

Alex laughed as Michael wiggled around on his lap. “Can we just stay out here for a bit?”

“Anything you want, babe.”

And they did stay like that, arms wrapped around each other, the cool air whipping through their hair and drawing them closer and closer together.

Michael could have fallen asleep right then in Michael’s embrace for how peaceful he felt, but Alex broke the silence with a request.

“Maybe for the second annual Guerin and Manes Fall Wonderland, we can do a little face painting. I’ve been dying to get a little color on those cheeks for the last eleven years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Cross-posted to wle0416 on Tumblr!!


End file.
